


for reasons wretched and divine

by ValidAsshole



Category: D.Gray-man, Naruto
Genre: Board A: Crossover/fusion Board C:Only One Bed, M/M, Me: i only write angst, This Is A Gift To Myself, also me: writes this, and we're back with another episode of: I don't edit things, it was a joy to write kagami though, no morals only fun, rarepairbingo2019, this is only a little spicy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/pseuds/ValidAsshole
Summary: Kagami needs to learn to keep his hands to himself, Tobirama should really move a bed into his lab already, and the Noah family are really intrigued by these new guests.





	for reasons wretched and divine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValidAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/gifts).



Kagami had really just been going to extract Tobirama from his lab, _really._ He had no plans to mess with anything, but then Sensei had asked him for just a moment, and standing still and waiting was _boring._ So, this might all be his fault, but let it be known, it hadn’t been his intention and it was for a good cause- a temporary cure for his antsy nature.

 

Maybe poking an ongoing experiment with chakra wasn’t his best idea, but it wasn’t like he’d killed anyone. He looks around - he hopes. The landscape around them is an absolute mess, with craters and bodies and far in the distance, he can see what looks like a fight.

 

“Tobirama-sensei, I don’t think this is Konoha.” He hears his sensei let out a long-suffering sigh and almost, almost wants to ask what’s wrong. He doesn’t, that’s just asking to be scolded.

 

_Should they go towards or away from the battle?_

Instead of responding to his pointless observation, Tobirama seems to be on the same wavelength as him, as always.

“We’re heading towards the center of destruction. There’s no other living signatures close by.” and that doesn’t sound good at all, is telling on how powerful the figures in the distance are, but he can’t feel their chakra or any chakra imprints at all, such destruction should leave something. This… this was just- wrong. But, there is nothing else to do, nowhere else to go for answers.

 

Tobirama leads the way, and he follows. He hums as they go, this would at least be interesting, if anything. It’s rare they meet other Shinobi who could cause such destruction. As they pass by what looks like half destroyed large machines, gears spread about them, and oil leaking out. He really wants to pause and investigate, and it seems this time, his curiosity is matched by Tobirama and so they pause to stare up at the colossal fallen. They both aren’t wearing gloves, so sensei doesn’t let him touch, but even as he stops his foolish student from doing so, he leans in a little too close, trying to see the inner workings that could make something this large move - and it had moved- He feels it as he leans a little too close and the machine shifts, about to collapse in on itself.

 

He’s being pulled away by Kagami in the next second.

“And you say I should be careful!” he huffs. He can’t quite keep the pout off his face at having his explorations ended, and Kagami feels himself dying inside at the cute face. Tobirama would be the end of him.

 

Their distractions seems to have helped, the fight is over when they get there. It would’ve been troublesome to have tried to pick a side (and picking the losing side would’ve just been plain annoying.)

Someone else seemed to have joined, a heavy set figure that looked more ghoul than man. A little girl by his side and the man was looking to be tying a severely injured old man up to a tree in chains. How delightful. And curious.

“You’re leaving him alive?” Kagami asks, because really? It is quite fun to taunt your enemies with desecrated bodies, but leaving him alive would be too much of a risk. That someone could get important intel, it felt amateur.

The man glances at them, seems to assess them and decide they are not a threat, because he introduces himself.

“Yes, he’s going to send a message for us. His mind is broken, don’t worry.” he grins and, “I’m Tyki Mikk. Who might you be?” What a gentleman, introducing himself first. But they are shinobi and names are powerful… and they aren’t going to be here too long, are they?

He turns to look at Tobirama for guidance, but he has run off to talk and study one of the machines from earlier, who seems to indulge him and then tucks itself into human skin. How in the world? It reminds him a little of Tobirama’s forbidden technique, and he almost says so, but he can’t quite put his finger on how.

Tobirama is intrigued, the carvings and inner workings and inherent personality on these are exemplary. He could never quite figure how to get his reanimations to take on the full personality of the one revived, and even when he’s gotten close, they never grow and change. These are different. It wears the skin of a human that it does not belong too and it is almost the exact opposite of how his works. While his ties the soul to another body using the Earth, covering the body and making who it is under mud and clay unidentifiable… this uses technology to hide the revived _inside._ It would be a wonder for infiltration missions. He wonders how he can apply this further to make his more efficient, but Hashirama wouldn’t let him work more on that, of course that doesn’t mean he can’t think on it a little more.

It’s of course, just as he gets a start, that Kagami notices his absence from the conversation, whining and pulling him away. He sends a wanting glance back at the innovative necromancy he’s pulled away from as Kagami starts ranting at him.

“Really, sensei, do you want to be stuck here forever? And ignoring the people we have spent time walking to for science. This is how we got into this in the first place, you need to shut off your brain sometimes and rest, it’s been a week of you stuck in your lab and you’re still -- UGH. And you’re being rude leaving me here to introduce us, introduce yourself properly!” He seems to pause to take a breath and then goes in again. And really he gets so worked up over little things, time is of no matter right now, not with so many new things they could learn from, improve from. He stops Kagami with a hand over his mouth and the glare that get him from his cute student is too adorable. Kagami has a bad habit of forgiving him when he pouts and looks sad or when he smiles and grins down at him, and Tobirama is not new at manipulations, so he uses to his advantage. He apologizes with a sad look and the way Kagami looks taken aback is too naive. But, he seems to catch onto him though, and yet he looks so fond and doesn’t call Tobirama out.

When he lets Kagami go and he doesn’t continue ranting, he counts it as a win, but then Kagami reaches up to pat at his hair and mockingly says, “Good boy.” and gives his cheek a kiss. He will valiantly claim that his face does not go just a tinge red. He smiles at Kagami in turn and leans to whisper in his ear, “You think I’m being good now?” and the teasing implication makes Kagami go bright, bright red. He didn’t mean that, did he?

 

A few feet away, Tyki sweat drops, “Have they forgotten we’re here already?”

The Millenium Earl has started getting annoyed at their behavior and just as he is about to step in, maybe to choke them and shut their inane whispering up or to ask about their intriguing nature, the white-haired one turns towards them and introduces the pair.  

He looks up at the Earl and the awe in his eyes is concerting and the words he says showing knowledge he shouldn’t have, “You created those things right? The inscriptions to bind the soul are a work of art. What part is it that makes it so that the soul retains it’s personality while also changing and growing. Is it translatable onto a resurrected body made of the earth using a living body as a conduit?” and that’s another thing that’s different. The bodies for the Earl’s are long dead, his stay alive throughout the process. The Earl’s dead machines with immaculate personalities versus his staying so close to life and yet just puppets without intel nor strong minds(He remembers bringing back the husk of his brothers and promptly puts that memory to the back of his mind where it can not harm him.) What’s the difference, how can he combine them to make something more. The Earl’s answer, the conversation that it starts- It’s intoxicating.

 

The Earl looks at them with a calculating glint in his eyes, opens a portal before them and indicates them to follow to continue the conversation. Tobirama eyes them and the ruined and empty landscape and they step forward and follow. These people are powerful and would probably be the closest to knowing how they can get back.

 

When they are settled on couches with a fireplace burning away and a cat lapping at milk next to the Earl’s seat, Tobirama is ready and excited to continue their theories, but the little girl- Road- begins speaking.

“You guys… your souls aren’t right. You’re not humans.” the little girl says, her ashy skin slowly turning into a more healthy-looking hue.

Not humans? What a funny concept. But really, there is only one way to address that.

“We’re Shinobi.”

He finds himself having a conversation with Road while Tobirama talks Jutsu and necromancy. They talk about the body hanging by the cross and the merits of leaving him alive and the fun of torturing people with their own disillusions. It’s fun, he’d never met someone who specialized in genjutsu that was his age and took joy in all its aspects, all that it could do- kill people or make them kill themselves, break minds and manipulate events and the drama that you could create on some very special missions- it was underappreciated.

 

“The blood crawling behind you… it’s exquisite.” she says like he has just become her best friend.

He tilts his head in confusion, didn’t everyone have blood dogging their steps? You killed to survive, to succeed, it is what you must do to live in this world. It is what you do to protect your loved one’s and serve your village. Life was made to be lost.

“Don’t you?” he asks, let’s an innocent smile overtake his face.

The way she grins should probably scare him, but he’s seen Madara give worse, so he finds himself thinking it’s cute, in a deranged killer sort of way.

And -oh god, Madara would kill him for getting them in this situation and for being rude if he were still… The thought makes him too sad and he can’t stop himself from cringing.

 

He feels Tobirama-sensei let a hand fall onto his head and he looks up at him with a scowl and many, many complaints. He had just fixed his hair!

Tobirama gives him a _look_ and he answers by curling into his side. Tobirama can deal with this, he seems ready to do so anyways, so he yawns and gets leans against his side and one of Tobirama’s arms wrapped around him. He’d rest his eyes for a moment, and then he’d rejoin the conversation. As he listens to Tobirama’s smooth voice rumble through him as he speaks to the _Noah_ before them, questioning them, he feels too tired. His eyes feel heavy and he’s just resting, he thinks even as he falls asleep.

He’s woken by a hand on his shoulder and twice the people in the room. Tyki is gone and so is the cat, but he looks at the woman sitting by the Earl’s side and squints and sees the outline and thinks _Oh._ There’s twins with a very interesting style and man that is built like Hashirama, wide shoulders and a towering height with poshness in his step and cruelty in his eyes, but looks more of an elitist than the First can ever pretend to be. He prefers Tobirama’s build. He almost sticks his tongue out at him, but before he can, Tobirama has poked him in the cheek and he looks back in askance.

 

“We’re going to stay here for now, sleepyhead.” and the name is a warning, chiding him without making it obvious to those around him.

Well, that was a mistake then. Tobirama still had the habit of chiding and goading him and it would be annoying if he wasn’t used to it from his genin and chuunin days serving under Tobirama. He still acted the part of student more often than not, couldn’t get himself out of the habit of calling him sensei. Tobirama was too intelligent, too good at teaching, but it was, he was, he had the privilege of being able to be on equal ground with him, to rant and take care of him in turn now.

He knows that Tobirama is just worried for him, how he had zoned out during important talks with unusual and dangerous people. If things had turned south, he wouldn’t have been prepared, but everything was calm right now… so he turns to the group watching him, sends them a cheery smile with a bow that the elders had always called _sloppy,_ even as it followed every rule in the book so they couldn’t actually chide him (It made him laugh to see the way their faces scrunched up, and yet they couldn’t quite find where to correct him.) He feels their eyes trained on his back as they leave and he wonders what’s so curious about him? All he’d really done was sleep and reign in Tobirama and ok maybe he had been a little strong in his mortality humor, but these people seemed too unused to it. As if they were used to melodramatic speeches and cherishing life. Cherished life - what a sweet concept!

 

Starts following Tobirama and calls out a “Thanks for taking care of us!” with a pep in his step as one of the resurrected lead them to their temporary sleeping quarters. They’ll have to be careful, being led away from such a large group, they were going to be talked about, planned around- hopefully the group would decide they are better as allies- but he hadn’t stayed awake to hear Tobirama’s words, read the room and the Noah’s thoughts, and he feels foolish. He’s better at reading people and yet he had fallen asleep during a critical time. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

 

They reach the room soon enough, and he looks to Tobirama ready for chastising words and a disappointed look. But instead, there is just a hand on his forehead.

“Hm, you shouldn’t be so tired, but you’re not sick…” he contemplates.

And how can he tell him that he had been awake just as long as Tobirama, anxiousness crawling in his stomach not allowing him to sleep and with things to do with Madara dead and Hashirama gone. He’d gone to drag Tobirama out from his creation haze for Tobirama’s much needed sleep, but also for his. He needed to know Tobirama wasn’t going to die from overworking himself before he could go to bed himself. It didn’t make sense to do so to himself, but his brain only ever rarely listened to him.

“Haven’t been sleeping well.” he settles for and, “Let’s go to bed.” to bring attention away from his sleeping habits. Tobirama couldn’t question his sleep when he was just as bad, anyways. He says this, but then when he looks into the room, there is only one bed.

_Oh fuck me_

He didn’t mind sharing space with Tobirama, a bed with him to show devotion and trust, had done it before on missions where they were exhausted and injured and desperate to succeed, but the crush has grown too far and he can not ignore it without the limitations and tone of seriousness around them when on a mission. Here, like this, it would be too much. He wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face.

Tobirama doesn’t give him time to contemplate or come up with an excuse though, taking his spacing out to mean he really needs to sleep, which wasn’t exactly wrong. How Tobirama could function so well on so little would be a mystery to him always.

Pushed to sit on the bed, he huffs as he removes his shoes and outer garments. It’s hot- and even with this unfortunate situation, he isn’t going to sleep in full shinobi gear. As Tobirama does the same, he tries to calm his racing heart and hopes he isn’t being too obvious (hopes it is not too late to try and be discreet. Fortunately, he is a little too late.)

If he’s going to be sharing a bed-

“I get the left side!” he yells.

Tobirama yelps and covers his ears.

He looks sheepish and offers an apologetic look.

“Fine, as long as you don’t yell again,” he says with a gruff tone.

Acceptable, then.

 

He settles in on his claimed side and pushes his head in the pillow and tries to fall asleep before Tobirama joins him. The pillows are soft and the blankets heavenly soft and it should be easy to - but it isn’t, and he finds himself not at all tired. Napping really was a mistake, he is going to punch himself, really.

Closes his eyes and balls up the sheets in his hands as Tobirama lays down and tries to focus less on the heat next to him - it’s impossible. He’s winning his fight with sleep and hating every second of it. And then Tobirama’s arms come around him and he can’t stop himself from stiffening. His hands are strong and firm and holding him close and he can’t relax, not without giving himself away, can’t stay like this - would be too obvious and his brain is going to explode because Tobirama is warm and nice and his broad chest is perfect to nuzzle into. Being held like this, it feels safe and he can’t bring himself to pull away, even if he should.

Curious, he wonders what Tobirama is thinking now, holding him close like this wasn’t inappropriate for friends sharing a bed, and yet, his hands are petting down his back and that answer doesn’t feel quite right, and it may just be his crush misleading him, but he’d regret not at least looking.

He looks up at Tobirama’s face, who is smiling at him and at saying, "What?" at his stupid grinning face, he lets out a chuckle and says, “You are too cute, my Kagami.” and if his face wasn’t red down to his shoulders already, it was now.   _My Kagami,_ it sends electric shocks through him and he shivers. He… what?

It dawns on him he’s being teased. That Tobirama knows about his silly little crush.

“That’s mean, sensei,” he frowns and pouts.

But Tobirama does not take it back, does not stop his ministrations, and he looks content and…

“Do you want me to stop, then?” says Tobirama, and it’s apparent he is making fun of him, but not of his crush, but his hesitation and the realization has Kagami’s eyes wide. His feelings were being returned?

“No!” he whisper-screams this, remembering Tobirama’s aversion to loud noise earlier, and he returns the embrace so that Tobirama won’t even think of letting go, buries his hands in soft fluffy hair that he’s been wanting to pet forever now and looks at him with wonder. Tobirama doesn’t stop him, doesn’t complain.

“Does this mean?” he starts to ask- can’t find his words, feels like naming it will ruin it.

Tobirama hums and says, “We can talk about it in the morning,” closes his eyes and continues, “Let’s sleep now, my foolish lovely Uchiha.”

 

And Kagami has hardly any complaints.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fucking specific and weird so i wonder how many people r gonna click on it lmao. kagatobi soothes my soul
> 
> kagami:owo is me i cant sleep in the same bed i wont be able to keep my head on straight  
> JUST IN CASE u missed that pun. I'm cackling


End file.
